Nurse Nightmare
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: May is working the night shift at the hospital. But when a few of the turtles show up, an unexpected horror arrives as well.


In the heart of New York City was the Open Arms Hospital where May worked as a nurse. Her patients were all taken care of and wa s looking forward to calling a night.

May looked at the clock on the wall. "An hour left and I can head home." She let out a huge yawn. "The sooner, the better..."

Thunder roared and lightening flashed outside, making May's heart skip a beat. She walked over to the window. "All this thunder and not a drop of rain. It's so creepy..."

Just then, a tall, hulking figure appeared in front of May, it's wild eyes looking down at her.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!" May screamed to high heavens. "MONSTER!"

"HEY! Who are you callin' a monster?!" It was Raph, one of the mutant ninja turtles May met a week ago.

May turned white as a sheet. "I-I didn't mean you, Raph!"

"I'm sure you didn't!" Raph growled. May could feel the sweat pricking on her back. "Now keep it down on the yelling! I'm in ninja mode! You're gonna blow my cover!"

"You're the one who made me yell!" May hissed. "What are you doing here anyway?! You shouldn't be here! Someone will see you!"

Raph scratched his head. "Well, there's someone I need you to look after, May."

"Huh?" May was confused until Raph dropped a body through the window, making her nearly scream again.

The man was almost as big as Raph! He was covered in tattoos and looked tough as nails. But he was battered, bruised, and appeared half dead.

Raph chuckled. "You see, I was out on solo patrol when this guy tried to mug an old lady. He tried to tango with me but a smashed him up with my own dance moves!" He punched his green fist into his palm.

May gulped. She felt bad for the mugger.

It's not that May was afraid of Raph, she was terrified of him. He was the size of Wyoming and could tear you limb from limb with those massive muscles. Not to mention those sharp teeth that can take your entire arm off. Raph was a snapping turtle after all.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Raph. "You don't look so good."

"U-Um, I'm fine."

"WHERE IS THAT THING?!" a voice yelled from outside. "I THINK IT WENT THIS WAY!"

"Oh, snap!" Raph climbed through the window.

"What are you doing?! Get out!" May squeaked.

"Um, I forgot to mention this guy's mugger buddies saw me and I need a place to hide until the heat's off." Raph replied sheepishly.

May groaned in agony. "Okay, fine."

Raph slapped May's back, making her fall to the floor. "Thanks, May. You rock, girl!"

* * *

It took some doing, but May found a disguise for Raph. She dressed him up in the biggest scrubs she could find. She topped it off with a surgical mask and hair net.

"There. Hopefully, no one will recognize you." May said. She noticed that Raph was looking pretty nervous. "Raph, are you okay?"

"Um...y-yeah. I'm good." Raph said, looking around in a wary manner. "Do they make pizza here? I'm hungry."

"We can get something from the vending machine. Follow me." May and Raph walked down the dark hallway.

As they walked, Raph spotted something at the corner of his eye. A young girl was being carried away on a stretcher by three doctors. A pair of scissors was lodged in her shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Raph screamed and ran right into a wall.

"WHOA! Raph! Are you alright?! What happened?!" May helped her shocked friend up.

Raph's face lost most of it's green. "T-That girl! Her arm!"

May turned and saw the poor child and sighed. "Yeah, I saw. It really breaks your heart."

"You mean...you're not surprised?!" asked a stunned Raph. "Don't hospitals freak you out?!" He blinked. "I mean, it's not like they freak me out or anything."

"Raph, I work here. I see gory stuff all the time but I'm used to it." May said. "I'm pretty much fear-proof in this depaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" May screamed when a shadowy figure shambled from the dark hallway.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's just me!" The figure stepped into the light.

"Donnie?!" Raph gasped.

"Donnie?!" May adjusted her scrubs and smoothed out her hair. "W-What are you doing here?!"

Donnie seemed to be holding something behind his back. "Well, I...I um, I just wanted to give you these." He pulled out a bouquet of pink roses.

"Oh, Donnie! These are beautiful!" May gladly took the flowers and inhaled their delightful fragrance. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, pink roses represent nurturing and affection." Donnie said. "And since you're a nurse, I figured these were a nice choice."

"I know! Pink roses are my favorite!" May hugged the turtle. "Thank you so much, Donnie! No one's ever done anything nice for me!"

Donnie's cheeks turned the same shade of pink as the roses. He was actually impressing the girl of his dreams. He's never felt this way about a human, maybe...just maybe...May was the one! He had to keep 'playing the game.'

"So, May." Donnie leaned against the wall in a very cool manner. "If you're not busy, we could go out and-"

"WE-OOO! WE-OOO! WE-OOO!" A familiar voice was making siren sounds as a magic portal opened. Leo stepped out of the portal wearing a lab coat, glasses, and stethoscope. "Dr. Leo in the house!" He put the stethoscope against Donnie's heart. "Hmm...yes, yes. The patient is suffering from out-of-his-league-itis!"

"LEO!" Donnie swatted his brother away from him. "I was doing great back there!"

"Just saving you from your yourself, bro." said Leo. "Besides, what better way to test out my doctor disguise than in a real hospital?"

"Leo..."

The brothers looked at Dana. Her jaw was practically touching the ground. "How did you appear out of nowhere like that?!"

"Oh! That!" Leo presented May with his trademark sword. "This baby, is a magical sword that can hack through anything AAAND...create portals."

"Whoooooaaaa!" May was awestruck. "A magic sword?!"

"Leo ain't the only one with magic mojo!" Raph pulled out his two tonfa. "These babies have the power to smash anything and send the bad guys flying across the field!" He focused and the weapons sparked with red colored magic!

May wouldn't believe it if she didn't see it with her own eyes. "Incredible!"

Donnie sighed. This was suppose to be his shot to woo a girl and score a date. Why did his intellectually brothers have to ruin everything?

Just then, several screams were heard. Donnie screamed, startled from the screams. He held onto May.

Donnie felt his heart race. "Um...hi."

"Hello..." May said softly. She and Donnie carefully came apart. "Okay." She cleared her throat. "Those screams came from the maternity ward! I'll be right back!"

* * *

May rushed over to the maternity ward when she felt a presence behind her. She stopped in her tracks and spun around to see the turtles behind her. "What are you guys doing?! You'll scare all the babies!"

"But we wanna helped you!" said Raph.

"And it looks someone is already scaring the babies!" Leo pointed to the ward. "Look!"

The gang peered around just enough to see the window to the ward. They gasped when they saw a strange creature towering over the children.

"Jumpin' Jack Flash!" Raph exclaimed. "It's Mrs. Cuddles!"

"What?!" May could only watch in horror as she watched a living plush rabbit terrorizing the babies. The poor infants screamed and wailed in terror. The rabbit grew bigger and bigger with each screamed heard.

"What is going on?!" May felt like passing out any second.

"That's Mrs. Cuddles!" Raph said as he and his brothers got out of the way. "An evil rabbit who feeds on fear! When people scream, she gets bigger and stronger!"

"Oh, man!" May was ready to scream until Donnie covered her mouth.

"Don't! Scream!" Donnie warned. "She'll get stronger and find us at the same time!"

"Well, what are we suppose to do?!" May said in a sharp whisper. "She's getting bigger thanks to her haunting all those innocent children!"

"Well, laughter is the one thing that weakens her." Raph said. "So we need to laugh and shrink her down to size!"

"Laugh?! Raph! How can ANYONE laugh in this kind of crisis?!" Leo replied.

"I know I'm the funniest guy here, but how can we laugh and fight at the same time?!" Donnie added.

May groaned. "Yeah! How can-" She paused between her words. "anyone...laugh in..." May fell deep into thought.

"May? What is it?" asked Raph.

A moment later, May sighed. "Okay, I have an idea. But I know I'm not gonna like it..." She whispered her idea to the turtles. When she was done, the turtles grinned and May frowned.

"Oh, yeah!" Raph cheered. "Now THAT is a plan! Better than my plan!"

"Did you even HAVE a plan?" asked Leo.

Raph blinked. "No..."

Donnie put a hand on May's shoulder. "That really is a brilliant idea, May." He smiled. "I'm impressed."

"Oh! Thanks, Donnie." May blushed and swayed a little. "That means a lot coking form you."

Leo gave them both a slap on the shoulder. "Okay, love birds. Let's get this plan in motion, shall we?"

Meanwhile, Mrs. Cuddles beamed with delight at her newfound strength. Amused, she watched the infants sob and scream. "That's right, keep screaming, my little victims. With your fear, nothing will stop me from getting my revenge on those scaredy-turtles!"

"You don't say?" said a voice.

Mrs. Cuddles turned and saw Raph, the one who defeated her last time. "Well, if it isn't Crybaby Raphie and family." She noticed May, who's arms were being held back by Leo for some reason. "But wait! You brought a guest tonight!"

May gulped. That giant talking rabbit was seriously creepy. She prayed in her mind that her plan would work.

Raph took out his tonfa. "So, Cuddles. You want payback? Here we are!"

Mrs. Cuddles stomped toward Raph. She was several times larger than him. "I accept your challenge. It'll be fun squashing you! Messy, but fun!" She longed forward.

"NOW!" Raph shouted.

Donnie turned to May and started tickling the middle of her stomach. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" May burst out laughing. Leo had to hold on extra tight so May wouldn't try to protect her tickle spot.

Mrs. Cuddles gasped as the sound of May's laughter caused the rabbit to shrink. Raph activated the mystic power of his tonfa and punched Mrs. Cuddles, sending her flying right out the window.

The evil puppet landed on the hard pavement as the turtles jumped outside.

"Ha! May's plan is working!" said Raph. "Donnie! Keep tickling!"

"Oh, no!" May squeaked.

"Oh, yes!" Donnie said with an evil grin. He resumed to tickling May. "Coochy, coochy, coo! Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHY MEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mrs. Cuddles squeaked in terror as May's laughter made her smaller and smaller. "No! NOOOOO! MY POWER!" She was back to her normal harmless size again.

"COWABUNGAAAAAAAA!" Raph howled as he delivered the powerful, crushing blow and punched Mrs. Cuddles into the ground.

Raph smirked seeing his foe crushed into submission. "Nothing like a midnight smash!" He blinked. "Hey! That was a good one-liner! Ha! Top that, Leon!"

Leo shrugged. "Eh, beginner's luck."

Raph grabbed a large emergency medical bag and shook out it's contents before stuffing Mrs. Cuddles inside and zipping the bag up tight. "It's back to doing kiddie shows for you, Cuddles."

"Looks like you saved the day, May." Leo complimented. "Heh. Rhyme."

May panted from sheer exhaustion.

"You okay?" asked Donnie as Leo freed May. She stumbled, but Donnie managed to catch her.

"I'm okay. Just tired from laughing." May leaned against Donnie. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks for saving the hospital."

"Anything for you." Donnie said softly. He held May close. May sighed and closed her eyes, happy her favorite turtle was there to comfort her.

Leo and Taph stared at them blankly.

"Um, Donnie-" Leo began.

"Not now guys," said Donnie, enjoying his moment with May. "Not now."


End file.
